


tear down (my reason)

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Clubbing, Kinktober 2020, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: The danger gets him off.Prompts used:Day 1: Unconventional locationsDay 9: RACKDay 15: "What a fucking tease."Day 20: StripteaseDay 31: public/semi-public sex
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Victuuri Protection Squad Kinktober 2020





	tear down (my reason)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feastingonvicturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feastingonvicturi/gifts).



> Listen to Closer by Nine Inch Nails while reading this
> 
> Written for our very own friendly, kinktober event from our YOI Discord server.
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical error/typos. Will edit them at a saner hour.  
> (If someone could be my beta, that'd be great.)

Victor sipped his Aunt Roberta, brain too focussed on avoiding eye contact with the older man on the opposite side of the club from where Victor sat at the bar, across the crowded dance floor, to truly appreciate the taste of the expensive beverage.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying the attention, but this game of chase was surprisingly fun.

“I can’t believe you are even considering this.” Chris whispered into his ear from his perch next to Victor, for what felt like the hundredth time. Victor didn’t bother responding this time.

Chris won’t understand, anyway.

From the corner of his eye, Victor watched Yuuri lean forward, resting his elbows on his knees in interest as an admittedly gorgeous brunette in a skimpy, sheer dress passed by the couches he and his company occupied. Unwarranted, a thick, choking coil of jealousy rose within the Russian, making his jaw tense, teeth clenching tight within his mouth. Almost immediately, Yuuri’s eyes were rising to meet his own, mouth curling into a smug smirk at the look of Victor’s face. The Japanese man lifted a neatly plucked eyebrow before dismissing Victor for the blonde, Japanese boy by his side, who had very nearly crawled into Yuuri’s lap now.

Victor seethed, and felt his half-hard cock give an interested twitch.

“He is fucking mafia! He has dealings with Plisetsky’s gang! You really don’t wanna get into this mess, Victor!”

Victor really, really did.

The guy down two stools on Victor’s left had been trying to gain his attention with a charming smile and shy waves that Victor pointedly ignored, all the time Victor and Chris had been seated at the bar. He was sort of cute, nice, respectful and probably didn’t have a criminal background.

Victor couldn’t be less interested.

It was sort of sickening, he thought as he watched the dim, sensual lighting of the club colour Yuuri a particular shade of sexy Victor has never seen before, that everything Chris, Georgi, and any other sane person abhorred Yuuri for was a part of what attracted Victor to him. He was willing to bet the blonde boy with the red highlights stroking the side of Yuuri’s face as Yuuri’s eyes ran up and down _Victor’s_ body instead had no idea who Yuuri was, what he did. If he were to find out, he would run so fast and never look back at Yuuri, Victor imagined.

But Victor won’t.

And that was why it was him who should be in Yuuri’s arms right now, straddling his thighs and caressing his face. That boy didn’t deserve a sliver of Yuuri’s attention, cowardly little bitch that he no doubt was.

Yuuri’s lips trailed up the side of the boy’s neck, and his eyes never left Victor’s. 

This game had been going on all night, ever since Yuuri had caught sight of Victor openly admiring his body from across the club. He had sat back on his sofa with a smirk, spread his legs apart, making Victor lick his lips, and then proceeded to ignore Victor for the next fifteen minutes.

Miffed and so, _so_ turned on, Victor had decided he wasn’t going to leave the club without Yuuri that night.

Victor threw his drink back, and tossed his hair over his shoulder before haughtily turning away from Yuuri, and focussing on his friend instead, simultaneously signalling for the bartender to bring him another Roberta. 

“Yakuza.” He muttered.

“What?” Chris crinkled his brow just in time with the drop in the song blaring in the club just then. It made Victor smile a little.

“He’s Yakuza. Not mafia.”

Next to him, Chris groaned and said something else about how Victor had to be insane. 

Victor’s fingers drummed against the bar top, and he bunched them into a fist. _A little while longer,_ he told himself. _He couldn’t turn yet._

Yuuri’s… _profession_ wasn’t news to Victor. Rumours had followed the Japanese man into his sudden appearance in the final year of B.sc.-LLB during Victor’s first in his own Sports Management course. It was weird enough that Yuuri came out of nowhere and appeared to hold some strange sway over the staff, then he walked in a couple of times with a collar ripped here and suspected bloodstains on shoes there and the rumour mill had its fodder for years to come.

Then, someone caught sight of Yuuri with Plisetsky in his trashy jeep with its animal-printed leather seats. 

As it was, it was all speculation. Yuuri kept to himself, and Victor had never gotten a chance to talk to him before. Incredibly attracted to Yuuri’s rugged charm and dangerous aura as he was, Victor had only felt drawn to Yuuri as others went out of their ways to avoid contact with him.

It was why Victor had never told anyone, not even Chris, of what he had seen Yuuri do that day.

… or how effectively the fear pooling in his stomach at the sight of Yuuri’s blood-splattered jacket and smoking barrel had crawled up his spine in the late hours of that same night and bloomed into lust so visceral it terrified him sometimes. 

There had to be something twisted within him, and with every second that Yuuri’s eyes lingered on him, it felt like he was bringing that shameful part of himself out of hiding, and embracing it for the first damn time.

It was a sensation headier than the alcohol curving into bitter edges in his cocktail.

Tossing Yuuri a careless glance over his shoulder, Victor’s brows knitted together when he realised the Japanese man’s mouth was latched greedily onto the blonde’s pulse point, hands groping his ass as he no doubt whined in pleasure and humped wantonly against Yuuri’s crotch. Victor seethed.

“Bartender!” He barked and the man looked up in astonishment, because Victor was a decent enough human to have figured out the bartender’s name and been referring to him as that all evening. All of that patience had just been chased out of the window, however.

“Shots. Six.” He demanded.

Next to him, Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Victor didn’t actually do any more than three, because he was already tipsy and his balance wasn’t the best while drunk. As soon as the burning liquid was down his throat though, he was pulling his hair out of its ponytail and moving towards the dance floor, shoulders turned against the inquisitive eyes he could feel on him.

Victor was swallowed by the drunkenly swaying crowd within moments, but he took care to allow himself to be pulled into a spot directly within Yuuri’s line of sight.

When his hips started moving, he wasn’t looking at Yuuri.

Victor’s fingertips trailed up his chest and worked up the back of his neck, winding through his hair, twisting and dragging strands forwards to drape along his shoulders. He couldn’t really recognise the song. Pop music had never been Victor’s thing, but it had a fairly decent beat, slow enough to be sensual and strong enough for Victor to allow himself to get lost in the moves.

The strong timbre of the music, the steady vibrations of the dance floor underneath his feet, and the rush of alcohol already singing in his veins had Victor closing his eyes and tipping his head back to fully welcome the sensations making his nerves thrum in excitement. Sweat was pooling in the base of his spine soon enough, and Victor snuck a quick glance to confirm Yuuri was watching him.

He let himself go, hips gyrating to the beat and fingers edging underneath the collar of his shirt to expose more skin to the harsh glare of the strobe lights up ahead. Victor craned his head away, baring the long line of his throat in clear invitation for whoever decided to pounce. His cheeks coloured slightly as he realised he was essentially trying to seduce a criminal with this watered-down version of a mating dance but he was too far in to back off now.

Plus, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying himself.

Refraining from indulging in the urge to turn around and look at Yuuri was easily the most difficult task Victor had ever accomplished, though. With every single curve and twist and roll of his body, Victor _ached_ to see how it was affecting Yuuri, if his face spelled out the same lust Victor had been burning in all this time.

He had been told he was the right force of nature on the dance floor, and Victor was desperate enough to be pulling out all stops now.

He wanted that blonde guy _out_ of Yuuri’s arms, and he wanted Yuuri’s eyes centred on himself for the rest of eternity. It wasn’t a lot to ask for, considering he was the prettiest person in the entire club, anyway.

A tall, red-haired guy with a finely kept stubble met Victor’s gaze when he glanced sideways. He smiled a little, and waved as if asking for permission. With a shrug and a smile, Victor stepped back to make space for the man as he threaded through the few people separating them, to come and stand in front of him.

“I am Madden.” The guy called out over the loud music and the roaring of the crowds around them. Victor didn’t care. He simply grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him closer, slowing his own movements to match the redhead’s far less complex footwork. To his credit, Madden seemed to get the hint and gave up on trying to make small talk with a shrug, slinging an arm around Victor’s shoulder and losing himself in some mindless dancing instead.

The beat pulsed around him, the excited moves of the everyone else around him, making it easy for Victor to truly begin to enjoy himself. The familiar feelings of arms around him, and a partner pressed into his side, was more than welcome. Seducing Yuuri could wait for a bit, Victor just wanted to have a little fun before retuning to the seemingly herculean task of drawing Yuuri to himself.

He didn’t know how long it was before a chest was pressed firm against his back, arms looping around his hips and drawing him back, so his butt ground against somebody’s hips. Victor didn’t stop to check who was behind him, the more the merrier, really. He continued swaying to the beat, letting his hands trail over the muscled arms around him.

It wasn’t until he felt Madden pull away from him, that he squinted up at the redhead, trying to understand his expression in the dim lighting of the club. By the time Victor could make out Madden’s strangely nervous scowl, he was already turning away from Victor.

Before Victor could respond in any manner, the arms dropped from around his hips and a fist latched on to the hair at the nape of his neck instead, roughly tugging his head back. Victor’s heart skipped a frantic beat and he gasped when he felt soft lips kiss his earlobe once, before a low voice he well recognised growled next to him.

“No touching, doll.”

The fist in his hair was gone just as suddenly as it appeared, and Victor whipped around to catch a glimpse of Yuuri’s dark eyes before the man turned away, easily weaving his way through the thick of the crowd, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants.

Victor’s heart thundered, and his eyes remained wide open as he watched Yuuri retreat, unable to believe that after a night of wasted glances and inviting smiles, the moment Victor had given in to truly enjoying himself, Yuuri had come to him.

Gulping, Victor rushed to follow the Japanese man. It was only when he almost tripped on thin air in his hurry that he realised how crazy he must be looking and he pulled to a stop, to gather his wits about him with a deep breath.

When he looked up, he saw Yuuri watching him from where he stood at the edge of the couch he had been sitting on, the couch that fucking blonde guy was _still_ sitting on, hands primly in his lap and eyes that might as well be hearts instead stuck on Yuuri. Victor felt his nostrils flare.

With steps a lot surer than they had been a minute ago, and gait drawling just enough to scream his intent, Victor walked up to Yuuri. His whole body tingled in excitement, heart kicking well into overdrive as the distance shortened, and Yuuri’s mouth curled.

Victor reached Yuuri just in time to pluck out the cigarette a Japanese woman with ash-blonde highlights held out to him. Yuuri watched with a quirked brow and Victor simply tilted his head in a vague gesture towards the couch.

Victor licked his lips, when Yuuri actually obeyed, sitting back on the couch with a cocky grin on his face. The woman huffed and rolled her eyes before moving over to the other end and re-engaging an older, brown-haired woman in conversation.

Victor nudged Yuuri’s knees apart, and Yuuri readily parted his legs to make space for Victor. The Russian sent him a little smirk of his own before going to perch on his right thigh, hand already scrambling for the matchbox on the table in front of them.

Sticking the fag into his own mouth, Victor lit up, before tossing the matchbox away. He flicked his hair over his shoulder, and held the cigarette towards Yuuri. When Yuuri’s hand started to lift, he locked his own fingers through Yuuri’s and pulled it back around his waist instead, cocking his brow just the tiniest fraction.

Victor watched Yuuri’s eyes darken with a smug little smile, feeling his fingertips tremble when Yuuri’s lips brushed against them as his mouth closed around the cigarette stuck between Victor’s fingers and inhaled.

Victor felt arousal pool in his belly.

He slid his free hand up and around Yuuri’s shoulders, before he turned to face the Japanese boy who was sitting and watching the two of them with a slightly scandalised expression. Up close, his red highlights looked even more awful.

Keeping his eyes on the guy’s and his voice steady and loud enough to be heard over the raucous partiers, Victor told Yuuri.

“Tell him to get lost.” 

Yuuri’s shoulders shook with muffled laughter underneath Victor’s arm and he watched Yuuri blow out a gust of cigarette smoke. Yuuri’s arm tightened around Victor, and Victor held up the cigarette for him to take another drag from.

Yuuri blew a small puff, before he turned to the boy.

“You heard him, Kenjirou.”

Victor watched and derived immense satisfaction from the souring of Kenjirou’s expression. The boy looked very near to tears of humiliation and if this was any other goddamned situation, Victor would feel awful for making someone look like that.

… but he remembered how Kenjirou had been crawling all over Yuuri, kissing him and being kissed by him. Victor had long since made his peace with the fact that around Yuuri, a darker, colder part of him bloomed to life and he could never bring himself to regret it.

He watched Kenjirou scramble off in a huff and scoffed. Across the club, his eyes met Chris’.

His friend looked horrified and incredibly worried. Mouthing something incomprehensible at Victor, Chris made a slicing motion with his fingers across his own throat, probably trying to signify how dangerous what Victor was doing was.

It only turned him on more.

Victor’s attention was torn from Chris when he felt fingers climbing into his hair. A shiver ran down his spine and he nearly gasped.

Yuuri quirked a brow at the cigarette between Victor’s fingers, and Victor brought it closer to Yuuri’s mouth.

“Your friend looks like he can’t decide whether he wants to come here and bodily haul you out of the club or slap you into near oblivion.”

Yuuri’s lips kissed a soft trail along Victor’s index finger, and Victor watched, mesmerised.

“He isn’t going to do, either.” Victor assured Yuuri. “I am an adult and he’s too scared of you.”

“And you aren’t?”

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder and winked.

Yuuri broke out into a low chuckle at that and reaching forward, he plucked the cigarette out of Victor’s fingers and stubbed it out, before sitting back, cinnamon brown eyes now fully trained on Victor’s face.

Victor shifted forward on Yuuri’s thigh, close as he could go. Bringing his other hand to rest on Yuuri’s chest, Victor stole a quick peck from Yuuri’s open lips, everything inside him coming alive even with the faintest touch of the other man.

“What’s your name?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor felt his smile widen. His fingers dug into Yuuri’s shoulder, trying to nudge him closer but Yuuri remained unmoving.

“I’ll tell you if you prove yourself worth it by the end of tonight.”

Before he knew, Yuuri’s hands were tightening around his hips and switching their positions so Victor’s back lay against the leather of the couch and Yuuri hovered on top of him, hands on both sides of Victor’s head and knees bracketing his hips.

It was strange how the moment Yuuri had him well and truly cornered, smothered by Yuuri’s sight and scent and touch, the world rushed into focus for Victor. The pounding music, the raging voices and all the eyes Victor and Yuuri were bare to, worked their way underneath Victor’s skin, making his breath catch and his lids fall halfway through.

Yuuri must have read Victor’s growing arousal on the Russian’s face for soon enough his teeth were dragging over the expanse of Victor’s neck, lips coming together in hard and wild sucks that made Victor’s toes curl. He gasped soundlessly, his whole body thrumming in awareness of Yuuri’s proximity, of his heat and his intoxicating musk that sat heavy on Victor’s senses.

Yuuri’s mouth worked furiously at Victor’s throat and soon enough Victor was squirming for more. His head rolled to the side and through the haze of his arousal, he glimpsed Chris, with his mouth open and eyes wide as he watched the two of them.

Victor moaned, the idea of being shamelessly put on display making him claw at Yuuri’s back and latch onto the leather of his jacket.

Having had his fill of Victor’s neck, Yuuri finally looked up at him after his mouth had worked every inch of his bare skin into pleasantly burning, ready to bruise love bites. Brown eyes gazed into Victor’s and Yuuri licked his lips at the expression on Victor’s face.

“Quite bossy, aren’t you?”

Sifting through the heat of desire, Victor managed to pull a crooked smile.

“Oh, but you knew that already.”

Victor pushed against Yuuri’s shoulders, watching his brows climb at the hidden strength in Victor’s arms. He straightened regardless, allowing Victor to sit up and then clamber on to his lap instead.

Immediately, Yuuri’s hand was fisting Victor’s hair, his lips fast and heady and bruising on Victor’s mouth. Victor moaned, long and low and filthy as he responded furiously. Yuuri tugged at his lower lip and dug his teeth into him, attacking him with a hot and insistent tongue the moment his lips gave even an inch of leeway.

Yuuri’s other hand was already gripping at Victor’s butt, taking and squeezing a handful from over his jeans before he brought his palm against Victor’s butt in a hard slap that made his breath sing in a rough exhale out of his mouth.

Yuuri’s tongue kept assaulting Victor’s mouth, his hands unyielding in their exploration of Victor’s body. Feeling himself start to get overwhelmed by the sheer passion and strength of Yuuri’s embrace, Victor had to push on his shoulders again to tear himself out of his grip. 

Gasping, he pulled back to gaze at Yuuri’s similarly panting form. His lips dipped in the most attractive bow ever, a lot more plush than Victor’s own. Unable to resist, he stole another kiss from Yuuri’s parted lips, suckling slightly but pulling back before Yuuri could start responding.

Victor bit his lip, a faint coil of nervousness slithering into his heart as he remembered what he wanted to do next, what he had known he wanted to do the moment he saw Yuuri sitting there alone that night.

He wanted to hold Yuuri’s complete attention, possess him so thoroughly for the night that he could think of nothing else and he wanted _everyone_ to watch him do it.

_Buttons_ by the Pussycat Dolls came blaring over the speakers, and Victor thanked his stars for such impeccable timing.

“I want to strip for you, Yuuri. Right here.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened before they darkened and his hands twitched on Victor’s hips. Victor imagined Yuuri having trouble refraining from touching him and allowed the thought to stoke a fire of confidence in his chest.

“You’re gonna get arrested.” 

Yuuri desired him, _wanted_ him.

“What, with you here? I don’t think so.”

Lifting himself from Yuuri’s lap, Victor stood between his legs, intensely aware of the eyes of many of Yuuri’s friends trained on him. From his spot at the bar, Victor was convinced Chris was watching him as well and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how many others in the club needed only to turn in their direction to catch sight of him.

They could all look, that was okay. Only Yuuri was going to touch him though, and Victor was going to do his damnedest to make sure Yuuri thanked his stars for the very opportunity.

With a hand trailing up his thigh, Victor turned his back to Yuuri, swaying along to the beat of the song. He turned his head to look at Yuuri from over his shoulder, feeling a deep, deep thrill run through him at the sight of the desire written all over Yuuri’s face as his eyes followed the faint movements of Yuuri’s ass.

Cocking his butt a little more, Victor ran his hands over his hips, bringing one back to squeeze the flesh of his ass and nearly giggling at the narrowing of Yuuri’s eyes at that.

_‘I'm a sexy mama,_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna…’_

Victor winked at Yuuri as the smooth voice nearly _dripping_ with sex appeal crooned out the sassy lyrics. Yuuri shook his head in amusement and Victor decided to flip around to face him fully, languidly running his hands all over his chest, enjoying touching himself just as much as he was enjoying Yuuri watching him do so. His hands trailed lower and lower down his own front, and because someone up there had decided to be kind to Victor tonight, his hand slid over his own clothed, semi-erect cock just in time for the lines:

_‘Baby, can't you see,_

_How these clothes are fitting on me…’_

He thrust his hips forward after that, watching Yuuri lean forward by an inch before he caught himself. With two fingers, Victor expertly undid the button on his lower. Yuuri’s eyes flickered up to his for a brief second at that and the heat, the intensity within the dark orbs nearly made him purr.

Dropping his pants wasn’t a matter of choice after that.

Yuuri’s eyes hungrily devoured every inch of skin that Victor revealed, raking over his long legs before settling heavy on the bulge in his front. With a slow pirouette Victor timed a brief flash of the back of his black thongs with the ending drop of the chorus and Yuuri’s mouth twitched, his fingers tightening in the bundle of Victor’s pants till his knuckles shined white.

From somewhere under them, a whistle rang out and Victor turned around to see a small huddle of people gathered on the lowered dance floor, watching him with leery grins and darkened eyes. He felt a dark thrill run up his spine at the sight and he rolled his hips in appreciation.

Now that he was noticing, a few of Yuuri’s own people were watching him with detached interest. It was more arousing than Victor had imagined.

However, Yuuri had also noticed the growing attention Victor was centre to.

Victor watched Yuuri’s jaw tighten with interest, wondering what else he imagined was going to happen when Victor started stripping in public. The flare of possessiveness setting Yuuri’s face in its icy trap of barely concealed rage was more than welcome on Victor’s end at least.

Before Yuuri could do anything, Victor was in his lap again, though.

He was enjoying this, enjoying this public striptease and Katsuki fucking Yuuri didn’t get to steal it away from him, especially not after the little show he had put on with the Kenjirou guy.

Victor ground into Yuuri’s pelvis, body remembering to roll in rhythm even as his lips mouthed wet kisses up to Yuuri’s ear. His hands went to cover Yuuri’s bunched fists and sweetly, as sweetly as he could, he whispered:

“If you make a scene, I promise you I’ll stop.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open for a second and Victor licked up the shell of his ear, watching Yuuri’s eyes follow his hands as they lifted from Yuuri’s own and found the hem of his shirt instead, whatever he had wanted to say already lost in the haze.

Victor thought it was cute Yuuri believed he was going to be in control for a single second. Not here, not now.

Dragging the hem up by a few inches, Victor lifted himself from Yuuri’s lap again, the minutes of increased friction from sitting on the Japanese man, already making his crotch throb. He was seriously turned on and he wasn’t sure how long he could drag this little dance out for.

People hollered at him to get on with it, whistles and laughter merging with the rowdy demands and making Yuuri’s fists tighten. From the corner of his eyes, Victor could spy two bouncers starting to make their way towards him and Yuuri as he lifted he dragged his shirt back in place and then dipped low, spreading his legs to give Yuuri a better view of his clothed erection.

Watching Yuuri’s mouth twitch as he struggled to decide between appreciating Victor and moving to deal with the bouncers was entertaining and when Yuuri picked Victor, merely motioning for someone standing next to the woman with the blonde highlights to deal the bouncers with a hard jut of his jaw, Victor rewarded him by pulling his shirt off of himself, while still remaining crouched between Yuuri’s legs, his own knees spread apart.

The whistles increased in volume and Victor dropped onto all fours, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s knee for a second before scampering back and springing up.

Yuuri’s hand was openly massaging his own cock from above the fabric of his jeans now.

Victor sighed, before stalking closer to Yuuri and resting a knee beside Yuuri’s thighs. Heart thundering and dick leaking precum in his panties at the very thought, Victor bit off a moan, threading his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and pulling his face forward instead. Yuuri took the hint pretty quickly and opened his mouth to lap against Victor’s cock from on top of the thin fabric, making Victor gasp, more at the sight than the sensation.

Victor pushed on Yuuri’s head, making Yuuri mouth down his length and onto his balls. Victor’s fingers itched to tear his underwear away, and feel the wet warmth of Yuuri’s mouth on his naked skin instead when he caught sight of Yuuri’s open fly, and his hand stuffed inside, working furiously at his own cock.

Teasingly, Yuuri nosed against the line of his panty, licking a stripe across Victor’s tummy before tugging on the garment with his teeth. Victor’s head rolled back, and he looked back at where the bouncers were, pleased to find them gone and the bartender and waiters dutifully looking away from this act of blatant public indecency.

His little crowd of fans at the edge of the dance floor had tripled though and more eyes were on him than off. The woman with the blonde highlights stood in front of them though, her back to Victor and Yuuri, along with the brown-haired woman and the fat, square jawed, Japanese man Victor recognised as Yuuri’s friend, seemingly holding the throng of people back from Victor.

The song had long changed, and Victor had long stopped dancing. Yuuri’s free hand had gotten more adventurous as well, having climbing up Victor’s chest and side.

His melting brown eyes remained stuck on Victor’s face, though, teeth still teasing the hem of his underwear. With a jerky nod from Victor, Yuuri dragged the fabric off of his dick.

Hastily, pulling it off of Victor’s legs, Yuuri’s hands were already scrambling to latch onto Victor’s hips before Victor could even truly realise he was butt naked in front of a whole crowd of strangers now, stripping for a guy most people he knew were fucking terrified of.

It was embarrassingly easy for Yuuri to lift Victor, and when Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist it was completely out of instinct. Next to his ear, Yuuri growled:

“What a fucking tease.”

Yuuri started walking towards the door, pace brisk and jaw set even as Victor’s head fell back at the drag of rough fabric against his cock. Disappointed groans rose from his little crowd of fans and Victor winked, nearly laughing as he caught sight of the woman with the blonde highlights, who he could now recognise looked a lot like Yuuri, shook her head in baffled disapproval. Chris was nowhere to be seen.

The jaws of the bouncers outside the entrance to the club fell open as Yuuri emerged, carrying a naked Victor out of the club with a stormy look on his face and a clear bulge in his pants. Victor didn’t get to enjoy the entirely too hilarious expressions, however, before he was being shoved into the backseat of a car by Yuuri.

Victor scrambled back to make space for Yuuri, who grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into a rough kiss the moment the car door was shut behind him, making Victor moan.

“You’ve had your fun.” Yuuri ground out, eyes holding such wild anger that Victor keened and nearly begged Yuuri to take him right there and then. “I am going to fuck you now, and you’re going to sit here all pretty, and take it without complaint. Got it?” 

Something in the back of Victor’s mind was screaming at him to recognise how depraved this night became with every single minute he passed in Yuuri’s company. All he did was grin at Yuuri and say,

“I’ve always wanted to do something like that.”

Yuuri huffed out an incredulous laugh, equal parts strained and equal parts awed.

The sound of the driver’s door being opened caught Victor’s attention but before he could turn Yuuri’s fist in his hair had dragged his face onto his cock, bare to Victor’s eyes for the first time that night. He remembered to open his mouth at the last second, marvelling in the pleased hiss Yuuri let out as Victor’s mouth sank over his dick.

Around him, the car was kicked into gear and Victor felt the driver pull back and onto the road. A feminine voice barked something in Japanese at Yuuri, sounding more than displeased. Yuuri snapped back in Japanese as well but his tone was a lot softer, a lot more sheepish than Victor had ever heard it.

Victor’s tongue swirled around the base of his cock, before he pulled back and pressed hasty kisses all over the thick, dark member. Apparently the teasing touches were nowhere near enough for Yuuri however, for he growled, hand giving Victor’s head a hard shake before attempting to draw it back onto his cock.

“You! Get off of him!” The feminine voice barked again, presumably at Victor this time because she spoke in English, voice heavy with a foreign accent. “I am fucking driving you two that doesn’t mean I wanna sit here and listen to my own brother having his cock sucked!”

For the first time that night, genuine embarrassment flooded Victor and he paused in his movements even as Yuuri garbled back something in broken Japanese. 

“Why the hell did you pick up this shameless fucking whore, anyway?!”

Victor groaned around Yuuri’s cock, making it twitch inside his mouth, the slur only turning him on even more.

When he looked up at Yuuri, he found the man’s dark eyes staring right back at him, looking strangely pensive given the situation they were in. Victor dragged his eyes away, feeling himself colour even deeply as Yuuri held his mouth splayed open on his dick still.

To his surprise, he was allowed to sit back up, Yuuri’s hand withdrawing from his hair before nudging his shoulder away.

“Fine then,” Yuuri nearly growled. “You don’t have to listen to your brother getting his cock sucked. I hope listening to your brother jerking that fucking whore off suits your tastes better.”

Despite the split second of warning, Yuuri’s hand on Victor’s cock still drew a surprised gasp out of him.

Victor pressed his shoulders back into the leather of the backrest as his till-then ignored and aching cock received some well-earned attention. Yuuri’s thumb ran vigorous circles around the slit of his member, before giving it hot and hard tugs that had Victor’s toes curling.

Before he could recover from the intense pleasure blinding him for about five-seconds, teeth were nipping up his shoulder and neck, where he was especially sensitive. As incredibly turned on as he was, Yuuri’s mouth and hand ran his senses into near over-drive. He gasped and shivered, his hands and legs feeling near useless as they lay limp beside him, his whole entire body arching into Yuuri’s touch.

It wasn’t long before he came in thick, white ribbons, staining Yuuri’s hand and his own stomach.

His head lolled back, eyes needing a moment to learn to focus again. Yuuri’s mouth was still working at his neck, and the man seemed determined to bruise every single inch of Victor’s skin that he could find, not that there was a lot left unmarked from their brief make out session in the club. For the first time, Victor noticed the fairly decent interior of the car, the red leather of the seats and the hood. Even though he couldn’t tell what model it was, the vehicle looked expensive.

Through the rest of the journey, Victor lolled in and out of a haze, limbs barely moving as Yuuri groped and pinched and bit and rutted against his body. Yuuri’s dick was rubbed into his thighs, his cheeks, his pecs and his mouths, and the very idea of the older man using his body however he pleased, was enough to bring Victor’s cock to semi-hardness by the time the car pulled to a stop.

All this time, it never _once_ occurred to him to ask Yuuri where he was taking Victor. The man was fucking Yakuza, and not for a single second the entire night had Victor felt scared or unsafe around him.

When he’d tell Chris the same, he’d be told in no uncertain terms that he was fucking bonkers. He’d laugh and say nothing, and silently agree.

“Can you walk?” Yuuri asked him as the driver’s door was slammed by who Victor now knew to be his sister. Victor knew that he technically could, but why would he?

He looped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and with a roll of his eyes, Yuuri was lifting him up again.

This time, Victor _did_ purr. 

Victor felt lips moving against the side of his jaw before he heard Yuuri.

“You’re way bossier than I thought you’d be.”

Victor chuckled.

“I just gave you a strip show in public, and this is how you treat me?”

Yuuri’s arms tightened around his waist, fingers digging into Victor’s hipbones.

“That was all for yourself and you know it. I didn’t want _anybody_ seeing you like that.”

Victor leaned back to look into Yuuri’s eyes just as Yuuri stepped up to his door.

“It’s too early for you to be getting this possessive.”

He watched Yuuri’s jaw tighten, and whether it was from the strain of having to hold up most of Victor’s weight with one arm so he could fish for his keys with one hand, or because of Victor’s teasing was a mystery. His eyes remained focused on the door however, refusing to look at Victor as his hands finally drew out the keys and shoved them into the keyhole.

Victor leaned back to cover Yuuri’s hand, allowing Yuuri to withdraw it and wrap it around Victor again, his eyes visibly softening in relief as Victor’s weight was distributed more evenly in his arms. Victor turned the key inside the keyhole and then pushed the doorknob open, making Yuuri stumble forward a couple of steps, neither of them realising how heavily Victor was leaning against the door.

Just as the door swung shut, Victor caught sight of Yuuri’s sister, leaning against the car parked outside smoking a cigarette, her dark brown eyes set firmly on the two of them. Inexplicably, he felt a shiver climb up his back and he jolted when the door met its frame in a loud thud.

Before Victor could even turn to take in the house they were in, he was being pressed into a wall, Yuuri’s mouth wet and clumsy against his own, the increased friction against his naked cock drawing a low moan out of him that Yuuri swallowed just as greedily.

With Victor’s back firm against the wall, Yuuri allowed his hands to roam further up his sides and onto his front, making Victor’s skin shiver under his fingertips. Victor felt his toes curl, and he quickly tipped his shoes off of himself using his toes, bringing his sock-clad feet to rub against Yuuri’s clothes, toes shimmying up his shirt as he whined in a wordless demand for Yuuri to strip as well.

Before he knew it, his back was missing the cool surface of the wall again and he yelped against Yuuri’s chin, where his mouth had fallen after being dislodged from Yuuri’s own. His thighs quickly tightened around Yuuri’s hips again as he was carried through a house he yet again failed to focus on, peppering kisses into Yuuri’s trembling chin as he laughed and nearly raced to his destination.

Soon enough Victor was being thrown onto a soft mattress, his body bouncing lightly on the unmade bed. Seconds later, Yuuri was climbing on top of him, his knees bracketing Victor’s hips and his hands already climbing into Victor’s hair and Victor surged up for a furious kiss again, all teeth and tongue and tension and very little technique.

Victor’s hands scrambled over Yuuri’s bodies, and he groaned in frustration when he, unsurprisingly, met fabric instead of naked skin again. He whined once more, tugging on the lapels of Yuuri’s jacket in a frustrated and entirely redundant attempt to pull the clothes off.

Yuuri laughed against Victor’s mouth, tightening his fist in Victor’s hair to bring his squirming to a halt. Once Victor stilled, Yuuri’s hands started hastily removing his jacket, while his mouth remained firmly attached to the skin behind Victor’s ear, sucking what Victor knew was going to be an extremely large bruise.

Yuuri’s jacket landed somewhere on the floor with a muffled thud, and all Victor could think of was a gun wrapped in fabric that he had somehow not felt all night long, despite being pressed up against Yuuri in increasingly intimate positions.

The few short seconds Yuuri took to pull his shirt off of himself was all the time Victor got to admire the sight of Yuuri on top of him, of his lean body and his muscled arms, before Yuuri was crashing back into him, the feeling of his naked skin pulling a soft sigh out of Victor, which only broke into a desperate whimper when Yuuri gave a playful thrust of his clothed hips against Victor’s and Victor could feel himself, marvellously hard and leaking once again.

“I… take your jeans off or we’ll ruin them.”, he muttered.

One of Yuuri’s hands closed in a fist around his cock, giving it a slow, dragging pump that had Victor keening for a few seconds given how recently he had just cum before the drag of Yuuri’s rough palm quickly became pleasurable, making him bite his lip as Yuuri’s mouth nibbled up his jaw, on his earlobe and around the shell of his ear.

He was so blissed out, that he nearly didn’t notice when a full finger was thrust inside of him with absolutely no warning, a strangled gasp falling off his lips almost as if an afterthought.

His hole clenched around the finger, the intrusion rough and painful without added lubricant but Victor forced himself to calm down. He had expected nothing but rough, hot sex from Yuuri when he went to him.

Yuuri’s finger remained still inside him, as his hands and lips continued to draw pleasure out of his body, making Victor squirm, his spine tingling every time he felt Yuuri’s finger stretch him as he moved around it. His nerves felt as if they were alight, his heart throbbing in his chest as he lay under Yuuri, completely under the man’s mercy.

Yuuri’s lips dipped into the hollow between his collarbones, working in soft kisses and grabbing his skin in little nips, making Victor’s head roll back, chest heaving in gasps steadily increasing in volume as Yuuri’s hand cupped his balls, then trailed up to grasp the head of his cock and rub his thumb across the little slit on top.

Pleasure thrumming down to the very tips of his toes, Victor let himself go, hands wandering aimlessly over Yuuri’s sweat-slick back as the man slowly turned Victor completely pliant around him, so much so that his finger shoved up Victor’s butt was no longer uncomfortable. As soon as he had leeway, Yuuri was working his finger in and out of Victor’s hole, a second one following it to tease around the rim and then poke inside, making Victor cry out.

Yuuri didn’t give him a long while to adjust this time around. As soon as his second finger was inside, he was pumping furiously into Victor’s butt, making him groan in hot arousal, the slight discomfort only providing a spicier edge to his pleasure, making his chest ache for more.

Victor tried to keep himself completely relaxed as Yuuri’s fingers scissored him open, his fist tight and hot around Victor’s slick member. Yuuri’s mouth found his again, and they met in hasty kisses that nearly sent Victor’s brain spinning.

When Yuuri withdrew, Victor hissed in complaint, feeling suddenly empty as Yuuri’s body lifted from on top of his. Victor could hear him fumbling to the side, but he couldn’t gather enough strength in his nearly boneless body to sit up and see what Yuuri was up to.

He didn’t have to wonder for long though. Pretty soon, Yuuri returned and Victor nearly gasped at the sight of Yuuri standing above him, pumping his slick cock and fiddling with a condom wrapper and a bottle, eyes hungry and scorching on Victor’s own body.

He moaned.

Yuuri’s dark eyes whipped up to his and with a bitten curse, he was climbing the bed again, hands finding Victor’s hips and roughly lifting him into a half crouch, before throwing him to the side, over on his stomach. Before Victor could even find his balance again, Yuuri was lifting his butt, lifting Victor’s knees to dig in the mattress, leaving his face cradled in his arms, eyes dazed and mouth still agape.

Victor felt his head bring jerked back, neck giving a faint click of irritation but fine otherwise. A patch on his scalp tingled with faint pain and Victor tried to center himself by focussing on the dull throb.

He succeeded for a few seconds, till a fat, wet cock head started entering him with careful precision.

Victor moaned aloud again, feeling his thighs tremble as Yuuri seated himself in Victor’s ass. It was a tighter fit than ever before, Yuuri’s cock fatter and lube lesser than Victor was used to. His nerve endings sang in muted pain, the burn travelling down to the back of his calves.

Victor would be lying if he said he disliked a second of it though.

Yuuri remained still behind him and it was actually Victor who had to rock back on his cock to indicate that he could move now.

Once Yuuri knew Victor was good to go, his pace escalated without a second of warning.

Victor’s eyes rolled back at the dual sensation of his body being fucked into and his hair being tugged at. Yuuri’s balls slapped against him, in low, slapping sounds that drew an extremely filthy cry of Yuuri’s name from Victor’s own lips.

Yuuri’s pace was hard and fast, his grip on Victor’s hair and ass just as tight. Behind himself, Victor could hear Yuuri panting softly, voice low and heavy and strangely relaxed in comparison to his brutal fucking.

Victor’s entire body felt possessed in a way that was completely foreign to him, despite the lack of Yuuri’s hands anywhere else on him. Victor was brimming with sensations, wild and overpowering, making his heart rush and his fingers dig like claws into Yuuri’s bed sheet. His legs shivered, sweaty skin slick wherever it came in contact with Yuuri’s. Yuuri angled himself to reach deeper within Victor and Victor bit down on his lip in a futile attempt to smother his cries.

They broke out of him seconds later when Yuuri dragged Victor’s hair to pull him up, so that his spine curved deliciously against Yuuri’s front, teeth immediately latching to his ear lobe and his fingers closing around Victor’s member.

The new angle had Victor seeing stars in seconds.

Victor’s orgasm watched over his senses, white hot and powerful enough to make his entire body shake. He didn’t notice when Yuuri’s hand left his hair to wrap gently around his hips, holding him up as he trembled through his orgasm.

When the sensations faded, each drag of Yuuri’s member against his over sensitive skin had Victor crying in desperation as he leaned his full weight against Yuuri’s chest, letting the man hold him up even as he fucked him.

Victor’s only clue that Yuuri had cum was the tightening of his grip around Victor’s waist till Victor knew for a fact there would be bruising the next morning and a broken, low hiss smothered in Victor’s shoulder as Yuuri thrust through his orgasm making Victor’s chest heave.

When Yuuri was done, his balance wavered and they crashed onto the bed in a soiled heap of elbows and knees and awkward jabs into each other’s bodies. The moment Victor’s head hit the softness of the bed though, a wall of exhaustion crashed down on him, pinning his shoulders in place. He was lulled to sleep despite Yuuri’s mumbling, no matter how hard he tried to focus on it, while Yuuri’s cock softened inside of him. 

When Victor woke up next, all he could understand was every inch of his body ached, but the base of his spine and the crown of his head were almost burning.

The drawn curtains kept the strange room out of focus for a good few minutes as Victor struggled to clear his vision and right himself from where his head was resting on a soft pillow definitely not his own, at the head of a bed too huge for his broke college student ass to possess.

The events of last night rushed up to meet Victor just as the ground did when he attempted to stand up. He broke his fall with his knees and elbows and then whipped his head up to make sure Yuuri hadn’t seen that disgraceful display.

The room was empty… and Victor’s body was now punishing him for all these sudden movements.

For the first time since last night, Victor properly took in the room through slitted eyes that he was very nearly covering with his hand despite the lack of light in the room. The interior was done up in a muted cream and beige, only highlighting the clear expensiveness of the furniture in the room. While the decor was pretty minimalistic, the room itself was cluttered with odds and ends that pulled a reluctant smile from Victor’s lips driving home the reality of what had happened last night.

Next to the side of the bed he woke up on, clothes sat folded on a solitary chair that clearly belonged in front of the desk in the corner of the room and Victor quickly dressed himself, only now remembering to blush at his actions from the night before.

The dull disappointment sitting like a weight in his belly was something he refused to acknowledge. He had known what he was signing up for last night. They were going to fuck and that was going to be it and now that it was done, there was no use for Victor to stay.

Once clothed on what he assumed to be Yuuri’s admittedly bigger clothes, Victor nearly ran out of the bedroom because there was a sting in the corner of his eyes and he had no right to be crying, none at all.

For the first time since last night, Victor admitted to himself how foolish he had been and now he was stranded in this huge house without his phone or his wallet, both of which he had lost last night.

He wondered if he could call the club with Chris’ phone and ask for his belongings, but he honestly didn’t believe he had the guts to talk to any servers from the bar.

Keeping his eyes stubbornly lowered in some useless show of stubbornness, Victor refused to take in the house around him. No point when he won’t be returning.

In front of the door, he found his shoes. On the console, he found his phone, wallet and keys.

It was surprising that Yuuri had cared enough to save his stuff, but just then Victor’s entire being was hurting and his heart was burning with just enough misplaced betrayal that he hastily shoved the things in his pocket, put on his shoes and left.

Even the pleasant, smiling man waiting outside who had apparently been told to take Victor wherever he wanted to go, didn’t soothe him in the slightest.

It was only hours later, sometime after noon when Victor picked up his phone to call Yakov and tell him that he won’t be showing up to practice that evening, fully prepared to shut Yakov up by telling him it was because Victor had been fucked too hard the night before if the old man dared to scream at him in his hungover state, that he saw the new contact saved on his device without his knowledge.

_Yuuri K._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, lemme know what you thought!
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
